Will There Be Happiness?
by TsubasaFan1230
Summary: Kairi is a girl. Hibiki is a guy who lost his love. Will there be anything between them besides friendship? Warning: This story will take a while to develop.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san! Guess who's an idiot? Me! I just started Trouble in Namimori, buuuut I went ahead and decided to post this one up since it was bothering me for a while. I'm not so sure if I like the title, but I'll deal with it. This is rate T for profanity and fights. I don't know about pairings though. It could be HibikixOC or someone with someone. Well thanks for taking your time to read my un-beta story! Oh yeah. This is just the prologue. I need to edit chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its fantastic characters; just my OOCs.**

Prologue

BAM!

Dark clouds loomed over the skies as bright lightning flashed by. Slowly, but surely, heavy raindrops started falling towards the ground.

In a particular guild, the atmosphere was the same as outside.

xxxFairyTailxxx

"You don't have to leave, Kai-kun!"

A chubby man wearing makeup pleaded. His heels made a tapping noise as his pink dress ruffled in his desperation. A short, skinny petite girl wearing a long blue dress with ruffles on the edges stopped in her tracks.

She turned around and faced him with emerald eyes that mirrored sadness. She smiled half-heartedly and looked towards the bald-headed man.

"I would really love to stay in Blue Pegasus, Master Bob, but I don't want you to be burdened by me any longer. I know what Otou-sama has been saying to you."

She hanged her honey-brown head down in shame and stared at her matching blue flats.

Master Bob looked at her with gentleness and fondly tried to assure the girl.

"It's okay, Kai-kun. I can handle the pressure from your father. Please, just stay in the guild! You're part of our family, are you not?"

Kai shuffled her feet nervously as she started feeling the tears welling up in her already glossy eyes.

"I'm sorry, I truly am sorry," she started with a bow, " I'm really thankful that you took me in considering my circumstances these past three years. I really love being here and helping everybody. But I need to step up. I cannot allow anyone else to get hurt. I guess I should erase my guild membership symbol..."

She looked at her shoulder and erased a purple pegasus symbol with a wave of her hand.

"Kai-kun... Will nothing I say will change your mind?"

She shook her head slowly and headed for the door.

"Stop right there, hime-sama."

Kai turned around to see a blond hair green eye guy and a dark skin, black hair and gray eyes standing near the wall. They were both posing with their arms crossed and slightly leaning against the wall.

"Ren-kun... and Eve-kun... What is it?"

"Hime-sama, why would you want to leave your palace of safety?" The blond one asked cutely with moist tears in his eyes.

Kai looked at him with emotionless eyes and replied, "Eve-kun, I do not wish to burden my nakamas anymore. It was my fault that Kei-kun and Zakuro-chan got hurt. Besides, Karen-chan would love it if she finally becomes the shining star of Blue Pegasus."

"But it was not your fault, Kairi-sama!" Ren blurted out and blushed when he realized what he said.

"Yes, yes. Kei-kun and Zakuro-kun got hurt only because they chose to protect their fellow nakama—their important friend, Kai-kun," Master Bob assured while ignoring her last remark.

"It's still my fault... I'm sorry. Bye Master Bob, Ren-kun, Eve-kun..." Kairi whispered while opening the door.

She walked out, leaving the three of them to stare at her fading footsteps.

"What are we going to do, Master?" Eve asked.

"Let's leave it to Hibiki-kun for now, Eve-kun, Ren-kun. If he can't convince her, then we have no choice but to let her go," the Master replied sorrowfully and went inside.

xxxFariyTailxxx

Kairi slowly walked through the narrow hallway towards the nearing exit. In truth, she did not want to leave. She was content enough living in a guild. Blue Pegasus to be more specific. Kai really love the people here. They were all nice and accepting towards with no feelings of hatred.

She wiped away a stray tear as she straightened her back and looked forward.

"Hime-sama, where do you think you are going?"

A silky voice asked curiously out of the shadows behind Kairi. She quickly turned around and looked toward the direction of the voice.

"Oh, it's you Hibiki."

He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Ouch, so cold. What's wrong with you? Just this morning you gave me a hug when you saw me, but now you give me the cold shoulder?"

Kairi giggled at his exasperated voice and stopped when she realized it was her own laughter. She pressed her lips into a firm line and declared determinedly, "I'm leaving Blue Pegasus, Hibiki-kun."

"Why? You were always happy here these past three years."

Her fists clenched tightly as she heard his carefree words. Biting her lip lightly, she tried not to let the tears fall down. 'Not in front of _him_,' Kairi thought grimly to herself.

"I was happy and I am thankful to the guild. I just can't bare to think of anybody else getting hurt because of me."

"You know it's just natural to help a lady in distress."

"It's exactly because of those reasons! I know they want to protect me because I'm a fellow guild member and an ally, but I just can't bare it!"

Hibiki rushed over and punched the wall right by her face on the right side.

"Then what is it that you don't understand?" he yelled.

Kairi trembled under his furious face.

"I-I just can't, Hibiki-kun. I just can't bare it... I'm not strong like you, Ren-kun, or Eve-kun."

She casted her eyes away from his passionate ones and slowly inched toward the door. Hibiki slammed his other hand on the other side of her head and looked down at her with hurt evergreen eyes.

"Please Hibiki. Please don't make this any harder than it already is." Kairi opened her mouth and whispered as she tried to appease his anger.

"Why? Why? Why won't you stay? Why are you leaving me alone? You promised me three years ago..."

Kairi gently stroked his bronze hair as he cried silently. She slowly pushed him away and he slumped onto the opposite wall.

"Bye Hibiki. I'll contact you soon so don't worry. Besides, I bet Karen would love it now that I'm gone. Oh, and say bye to Leo for me," Kairi whispered as she exited the guild for the last time.

Hibiki drooped to the floor. His hair covered his eyes but tears were evident on his pale face.

"Why? Even though you promised to be together in this guild when we first met…"


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I finally had time to upload this chapter! XD Thanks to all the readers and people who alert/favorite this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its wonderful characters; just my OOCs.**

Chapter 1 "Who Would Have Thought…?"

_4 years later…_

In the land of Fiore, there is a town called Magnolia. In this town there is a certain guild. Named Fairy Tail.

Now, this guild is a famous guild. One of the top strongest in Fiore. Fairy Tail is a rambunctious guild full of lively people. This guild is known for the destructiveness of its guild members. I'm boring you, huh? Since you probably know all this stuff.

Well, back to the story.

On a certain street, near a certain river canal, there is a certain house. In that certain house, in one of the rented rooms is a blonde teen.

This is Fairy Tail's newest member, Lucy Heartfilia.

Currently, she seems to be preoccupied with something.

Lucy stretched as she finished writing a letter to her deceased mother. She has been doing this since she moved into Magnolia.

"Ah! I better start on my other letter to _her_. She's probably very curious right now," she said out loud with a chuckle.

Her brownie colored eyes sparkled with warmth as she tucked a loose strand of blond hair behind her ear. She started writing on a fresh new piece of paper while humming to a catchy tune she heard yesterday in town.

Lucy finished the letter off with a cute picture of Happy, a blue flying cat. She laid down her quill and leaned back on her chair while stretching her sleeping arms.

"Hmm... What should I do today? Should I get a job or just go hang out in Fairy Tail?"

She sighed and put her head down on the desk.

"LUCY!"

Lucy jumped up with a start and quickly covered her letters as a navy-blue-haired teen with no clothes but his boxers rushed in her house.

"What is it Gray? And your clothes are gone again..."

He looked really pissed off with a couple of veins popping out of his head.

"Oh, my clothes, shoot," he realized while jumping around to put on khaki-colored pants. "Oh yeah, have you seen Erza?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Apparently she was supposed to meet with Natsu today. But she never showed up. Now he's on a rampage in the guild," he explained while putting on a blue-white T-shirt.

Lucy sighed, as she knew exactly what type of reaction Natsu would have.

"Oh, by the way, can you help me?" Gray asked while putting on his thick red jacket.

"Hm? What is it?"

"I'll tell you later, but right now let's look for Erza."

"Okay," Lucy responded while attaching her Celestial keys to her belt along with her whip. She grabbed her second letter and stuffed it in her back pocket.

They rushed outside and split up in opposite directions. Gray headed for the guild and Lucy went down the shopping aisles.

She peeked into the bookstore, the clothes shops, and a couple of different markets. She finally headed toward an outdoor cafe near the outskirts of north Magnolia. Lucy saw a familiar face with long red hair and violet eyes wearing an armor dress talking to a girl the same height as her with long brown hair.

"Ah! Erza!" she shouted out to the armored girl while waving her hand to catch her attention.

The red head looked toward Lucy and smiled in greeting. Lucy quickly ran up to her table and dropped onto a nearby chair.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Erza asked quizzically.

As Lucy finally caught her breath, she quickly explained about the situation in the guild. Erza stood up—rather jumped up—, looking shocked as she reprimanded herself, "I can't believe I forgot about Natsu! Lucy I leave my old friend to you!"

Erza jumped up from her chair and left, leaving a cloud of smoke behind her. Lucy sighed in relief for she knows Erza could take care of the problem.

"Eh? Lu-chan?" the brunette exclaimed, surprised.

Lucy looked up and stared at the visitor. She stood up in surprise when she recognized the teen. "Eh? K-Kai-chan?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To tell you the truth, I'm ashamed of this chapter. It's shorter than the prologue and it's horribly written because I wrote it in 7th grade. Excuses, excuses I know. This was actually longer than this, but like I cut it around the middle because I wasn't sure about a certain part. **

**P.S. - Thank you for taking your time to read the author's note!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters except for my own OOCs.**

Chapter 2 "Introductions Are Mandatory…Not"

Kai smiled and hugged Lucy. "Yup, that's me. Kairi but as everyone calls me, Kai!"

Lucy hugged her back and looked her over slowly. "You're taller and more mature looking, Kai-chan," Lucy exclaimed.

"Of course, Lucy. We haven't seen each other since 7 years ago! And you haven't been doing so bad yourself," Kairi replied with a goofy grin.

They both sat down at the same time and called the waiter over. The waiter walked up to them and asked, "How may I help you two beautiful ladies?"

Lucy perked her ears up in surprise when she heard a familiar rough voice. She looked up to see a navy hair and gray-eyed teen with a matching navy blue butler uniform on.

"G-Gray?"

"Lucy?" Gray jumped in surprise and knocked over a chair. He quickly fixed the chair up.

Lucy looked at him exasperated and asked, "What are you doing here Gray?"

"That's what I'm suppose to be asking you! You're supposed to look for Erza on the other side of Magnolia!" Gray exclaimed.

"I thought Erza might be over here because she likes cakes and this place happens to be famous for it's strawberry desserts. Oh, by the way, Erza just left a few moments ago."

Gray sat down on the empty seat that Erza left moments ago and slumped against the iron chair. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Please don't tell Erza. Especially _him_. Natsu."

Lucy puffed up and started giggling uncontrollably. Gray glared at her and finally looked at the girl sitting by Lucy. Kai gave a small smile and waved a little with her left hand. He stood up and started stammering looking surprise and scared.

"K-Kairi... Wh-What a-are you doing h-here?"

Lucy stopped laughing and with a confuse face asked, "Huh? You two know each other? Wait, Erza was hanging out with Kai-chan. So, um, what does that mean?"

"Ara, it's been a long while Gray-kun," Kairi rolled out smoothly.

"Why are you here? Master said you aren't suppose to come back until at least next year!" Gray yelled as he slammed his hands down on the table.

The other customers took a glance at the noise and promptly ignored them as they went back to their business.

"Where did your manners go, Gray-kun? I thought I taught you better than this," Kairi reprimanded with a sickly sweet voice, "Now sit down and start explaining on why a Fairy Tail wizard is working in a cute butler cafe."

Lucy jaws dropped down in shock as she witnessed Gray following what Kai told him to do while trembling a little.

"Lu-chan, do you want Gray-kun to explain about his situation first or should we catch up on old times?"

Lucy deeply thought about it and replied, "Actually, I'm pretty curious about your relationship with Gray and then we can talk about the past years later."

Kai sighed. She knew Lucy would pick the most tedious one.

"Let's make it simple. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, Lu-chan, and Gray-kun was once my pupil."

Lucy's mouth open in shock as she pointed at Kairi.

"What? How come I never knew!"

"I was never your pupil," Gray grumbled while Kai glared at him.

She pouted as she answered Lucy, "Blame it on a certain somebody for not letting me contact you for three years."

Lucy nodded in understanding and asked, "That's okay. It's cool how we can be together again, Kai-chan."

They both smiled at each other.

"Enough of this! Explain Kairi," Gray shouted with impatience.

"Gray-kun, Gray-kun, Gray-kun. My darling little ice maker," Kairi started.

"My little darling ice maker?" Lucy mumbled to herself in shock.

"I just happened to finish my mission today. I stopped by the guild this early morning to see Master and met Erza by chance, so we came to this cafe."

Lucy curiously looked at Kairi when she mentioned a mission. Gray clenched his fists and looked away.

"Wait a minute. A mission where you're suppose to come back next year? And you finished it today? Does that mean you're a S-rank wizard?" Lucy asked with dumbfound shock.

"Yup. It was real easy. And no, I'm not a S-rank. I wish I was though," Kairi replied with a wistful grin. Her head turned toward the ice wizard. "You should start explaining, Gray-kun."

He stayed silent until Kairi finally kicked him in the leg. He scowled in pain as he glared at them both. Lucy raised a brow in question at this performance.

"Ouch! Fine. I'm working here as a part-timer," Gray explained with a scowl.

"Why are you working here?" Lucy asked curiously.

"I have to make money somehow."

"Why don't you take a job then?" Kairi asked as she put her head on her left hand as support.

"I can't. Erza, Natsu, Lucy, and I were formed into a team, so all of us have to go out if one of us goes," he replied while crossing his arms.

"What he said is true, Kai-chan. Even I can't go on a mission without having Natsu and Happy following me around," Lucy testified with a sigh.

Kai nodded in understanding and suddenly said out of the blue. "I would like the strawberry delight and a pineapple parfait, waiter-kun."

"Huh?" Lucy and Gray said at the same time. They both looked at her as if she was eating a chair or something.

"Lu-chan, what do you want? It's my treat."

"Um, I guess I'll have a strawberry delight too," Lucy said with a quick glance at the menu after she caught Kairi's hidden motives.

"What are you talking about Lucy, Kairi?"

"We're ordering our snack now, Gray-kun. It means it's time for you to work. Oh, and your manager has been shooting daggers at you for a while."

The male looked towards the kitchen and noticed the black aura oozing from a woman in her early thirties who happened to be really mad because her employee was not working.

"Two strawberry delights and a pineapple parfait, right? Okay," Gray memorized and went off to be scolded by the manager.

"So, um... You never said what your relationship with Gray," Lucy asked while fidgeting in her seat.

"Ara, attacking a poor defenseless young man already, Lu-chan?" Kai teased with a wicked smile on her cherubic face.

"W-what? No! I'm just curious and also I'm still trying to get down everyone's relationships with each other in Fairy Tail. Anyway, how is Gray defenseless? He's as strong as Natsu," Lucy explained while blushing lightly.

"He's vulnerable in his own special way. Isn't he fun to tease?"

"Eh? Tease? You were teasing him this whole time?"

"Well, yeah. I love teasing everyone, including Erza. In fact, I was teasing you right now," Kairi lightly responded as she leaned back against her chair and crossed her legs. "Besides, it helps pass the time."

Lucy rolled her eyes with no malice intent while she chuckled softly.

"You never really changed, did you Kai-chan?"

"You haven't either Lu-chan. Well, many except for the fact that you seem braver and more self-confident now."

"Haha, really?"

"I can tell. I haven't talk to you in three years, so I know."

"Can you answer my question now?"

"Sure, why don't you?" Kairi coughed and looked up at the third voice.

"Gray-kun, were you eavesdropping?"

"G-Gray! That's so rude! This is a girls-only-conversation you know?"

Both girls glared at the ice maker at the same time, making Gray sweatdrop at their intensity.

"W-Well, here's your pineapple parfait and strawberry delights," Gray announced as he nervously set the table with the appropriate dishes and utensils.

"Uwah!" The girls exclaimed at once. In front of them was a beautifully ice-sculpted cup fill with golden-yellow ice with a simple decoration of a cherry and mini-umbrella on top of it. The other two dishes of strawberry delight looked equally delicious as the strawberry jam glittered in the sunlight with its soft tan bread looking so inviting.

Picking up a spoon, the girls took a spoonful of the pineapple parfait. Their faces instantly lit up and they sighed in content. Again, picking up a fork this time, the girls took a mouthful of the strawberry delight and had a similar reaction.

"Gosh, Gray-kun! This is so good! Oh and it's so pretty too! Did you make the cup?"

"Delicious! I could just melt into this soft, sweet and tangy sauce."

"Yup. I made the cup and plates. See?" Gray pointed at the cup and plate. Leaning close, Kai noticed the symbol for Fairy Tail: a fairy with a curled tail.

"Oh, there's a symbol of Fairy Tail on it. It definitely is you, Gray," Lucy commented as admired his handiwork.

"Thanks. Oh, I have to go to work now. Hope you have a great time at Sweet Moe Café," blushing badly, he quickly bowed and walked away.

"I can't believe Gray Fullbuster actually said that…"

"Well, it's part of his job, Lu-chan. Gotta stick to the rules or get fired."

"Still, this is Gray we're talking about," Lucy pointed out with her fork pointing at the retreating figure.

"True, true. Good thing Erza isn't here to see this. She would probably give him a deathly-full-of-love-hug filling so happy…"

"Yeah… Her hugs are ferocious…"

The two girls looked at each other and started laughing. After the customers gave them a funny look, they calmed down as Lucy and Kairi each wiped a stray tear away.

"So, Lu-chan. Do you like being in Fairy Tail?"

Lucy looked up from her cake and smiled warmly.

"Yes. I really love Fairy Tail. I'm really glad I met everybody and they're all so wonderful to me…"

Kairi nodded in understanding as she took a bite out of her cake. She chewed slowly, savoring the sweetness of the strawberry. She swallowed and looked at a nearby clock.

"Ah, Lu-chan, I have to go now. My team is waiting for me."

Startled, Lucy stared at Kai and dropped her fork on the table.

"But Kai-chan, it's only been 20 minutes. Do you have to leave already?"

"Yes. My team already chose a new mission this morning and I told them I would meet with them at 2:00. I really wish I could say and chat with you some more, Lu-chan. But don't worry. This time my job allows me to freely move around, so I'll visit the guild a lot."

Lucy sighed in understanding and tried to put up a cheerful front.

"Okay. At least I got to see you after all these years."

"Do you want to head to guild together?"

"Sure."

After making sure the correct amount of money was on the table, the two young wizards of Fairy Tail left the café.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel like I'm just making excuses so let's get this straight. I am REALLY SORRY for the late update. :( I said I would update a chapter after Christmas and exams, but things didn't go as plan. I got caught up in a lot of schoolwork. I feel like this excuse is used too much but it's the truth. January is a tough time for high schoolers. **

**I wish I could set a deadline and stick with it but I'm probably not going to follow it so I can't make any promises on when the next chapter is going to be updated. So please watch out for the next chapter! ;)**

**Thanks to for reviewing! I'm glad you like this story. I wasn't sure if it was going to be good enough to read since it was based on a whim when I was addicted to Fairy Tail (I still am of course). :D**

**Thank you to all the readers who took their time to read this and thanks to those who alerted/favorited!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its wonderful creations. I do own my characters and plot however.**

Chapter 3 "What Mission…?"

A soft giggle escaped from Kai as she watched Lucy gaped at the scene in front of them.

The girls had just entered the guild when Natsu flew by them. A grinning Gray chased right after. Tables were overturned and broken, spills were unavoided, and the most noticeable feature currently was the playful fighting going on. So basically the whole guild was fighting each other again for the nth time.

Yup. Lucy still hadn't gotten used to the craziness called Fairy Tail.

Kai smiled warmly at Lucy's expression. It was funny how things never really change in a guild like Fairy Tail even though a year went by. She put two fingers near her mouth and let out an ear-screeching whistle.

The guild members stopped what they were doing and looked toward the girls' direction. Mirajane was the first to speak amongst the silence.

"Kairi! You're back!" The white haired girl smiled her as she waved excitedly at her old friend.

This started a chain reaction of "welcome back" and "Kairi is back!".

"This calls for a celebration!" one member shouted happily, who was looking for an opportunity to party. The others agreed as they started going wild.

Kairi and Lucy ignoring the chaos headed straight towards where Mirajane and Master were sitting.

"Ah, Kairi, you're back. Welcome home," the Fairy Tail Master grinned as he took a huge chug.

"I'm back Master. It's great to be home again." Kai replied enthusiastically. "I'm glad that everyone didn't change much while I was gone."

"Ha ha! Fairy Tail will never change. Not now and hopefully never," the Master laughed. Mirajane nodded in agreement as she continued to smile.

"Master."

"Oh Erza. What is it?" He looked at his precious children as he liked to call them.

Erza's expression changed to that of complete seriousness. "The issue we talked about earlier... Please include Natsu and the others."

"Hmm. I don't think they're ready. Lucy is still pretty new and the others are still too immature."

Lucy blinked in confusion as she watched them talk. "Erza, what do you mean include 'us'?"

Turning to face the blond girl, Erza's violet eyes seemed to pierce through Lucy's soul making her shiver slightly. "Since you're part of the team, it is necessary to know my—no, Kairi's—current mission." Her expression softened for a minute seeing Lucy as she slowly closed her eyes. Coughing lightly to clear her throat she turned to face the guild.

"Natsu, Gray! Master is going to assign us a new mission!" Her strict voice echoed in the sudden quietness of the guild as Fairy Tail stopped for a moment.

"Yahoo! A new mission, Happy!" Natsu jumped excitedly and grabbed Happy for a dance.

"Yare yare... A new one so soon? I'm prepared any time," Gray shouted.

"Gray your clothes!"

"Ugh!"

Much to Gray's embarrassment, the guild started laughing, thus reviving the party mood.

"We'll continue this mission briefing inside." Master Makarov jumped off his chair and walked towards a door with blue curtains.

Erza and Gray quickly followed behind. Mirajane smiled and indicated to Lucy to follow. With a slight blush of excitement, Lucy went in with Natsu and Happy jumping in.

"Hmm... Should I join in the fun? Well...it does concern my mission," Kai mused with amusement lacing her voice.

Mirajane's expression switched into that of solemnness; she nodded with a slight urgency and Kai lightly nodded back to the silent request. The brunette slowly walked in while Mirajane turned around to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

xxxFairyTailxxx

Among the crowd of a busy market, a pink haired girl stood out amongst the shoppers. Her short haircut with two long braids in the front gently framed her heart-shaped face. A slight frown marred her pretty face, which emitted an air of danger, yet people continued to stare at her most noticeable feature: her bright silver eyes. They were an unnatural color that was not seen often in a town like Magnolia. Her eyes continued to scan over the crowd, looking for a certain person, her companion and partner. Her gaze landed on a silver haired boy. This one also stood out among the normal townspeople. The girl briskly walked up to the boy and smacked him in the head.

"I-Itai! Who the hell-?!" The boy turned around with a scowl and stopped when he saw the girl glaring at him. "Zakuro! Why did you hit me for?"

The girl named Zakuro continued to stare daggers at the boy making him sweat drop.

"Kei... I told you to go look for Kairi, not stand around like some idiot!"

The boy whose name was Kei pouted making himself look like a kicked puppy. Zakuro's eyebrow twitched slightly signaling her irritation. She sighed and lightly shook her head in defeat. "What were you doing all this time?"

Kei's expression lightened up immediately pointing at a small bakery shop. "I was looking inside. It smelled so good, I couldn't resist it!" His shining eyes along with slight drool from his mouth evoked a short chuckle from the girl.

"So did you spend all your money there?"

"Uh... Nope... Um maybe..."

Silence embraced the two as the male shuffled nervously while the female's bangs covered her face, giving off a you-are-in-trouble aura. Instead of yelling like a normal person would, she sighed and shook her head in defeat. Kei visibly relaxed as he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Zakuro-chan!~ Kei-chan!~" The two turned around to see a light blue hair female running up to them waving with a big smile.

"Risa!" "Arisa." Kei called out at the same time as his partner.

Suddenly, the female in front of them tripped. A sweatdrop formed on their heads as they watched her get up with wobbly legs. Tears were welling up in her sea-green eyes, making them think of an image of a lamb crying. Kei rushed to the younger, petting her head gently.

"There, there. Are you hurt Risa?" She shook her head and latched onto Kei in a binding hug. Sighing, he continued petting her head.

"Arisa," Zakuro simply called out. The mentioned girl looked up and practically glomped the taller girl. "Arisa, the mission?"

Rubbing her face in Zakuro's thin cloak, a muffled answer was heard.

"I found her. She's inside a guild headquarters."

"A guild?"

"Mhm. Fairy Tail to be specific."

Zakuro patted the shorter on the head and looked towards Kei. "Kei get our stuff ready. We're heading to Fairy Tail."

With a simple nod and a grin for an answer, he turned around and easily blended in with the crowd.

"Arisa. Let go of me and give me the full report."

Letting go of Zakura, a bit reluctantly, Arisa straightened up and spoke with a low voice.

"Kairi is at Fairy Tail, but it was on her own will, not kidnapped or anything. I have concluded that she went to visit her 'Master' whom she has often talked about."

Slowly nodding at the younger girl's conclusion, Zakuro thought hard about the situation.

A slight tug on her lips indicated a small smile as she quickly patted Arisa again. "Good job. Now let's go see what this is all about."

With a slight flair of her cloak, she turned towards where she knew the guild was located. The bluenette quickly followed behind the pinknette.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It kinda sounds lame this chapter that is rofl. Oh well, hopefully it'll get better soon. These are some necessary characters that I had to introduce as they will play important roles in the future plot. I found out that I had this chapter finished all along and was rewriting when I thought I lost it haha ^^;. I'm thankful to the readers for the continual support and all the favs/alerts and I will do my best to please you all :)**


End file.
